Phone Call Mayhem
by xoPinkSugarox
Summary: Joe is on tour and the only way Lilly and his relationship can last is by phone. When a stalker comes along and tries to ruin their relationship what will happen? Will Joe keep his humor? And will Lilly ruin it? Loe and a hint of Niley. //Complete//
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Phone Call Mayhem

**Author**: PrincessMackenzieJ

**Fandom**: Hannah Montana (TV Show)

**Rating**: K

**Pairing(s)**: Joseph/Lily, Miley/Nick

**Genre**: Romance, Humor

**Summary**: Joseph and Lily exchange phone calls while Joseph's on the road.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hannah Montana. I don't own the Jonas Brothers either but that just sounds awkward. But, if I did own them then please be sure that I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction.

**Author's Notes**: If you've been a fan of me from the beginning you know that I don't like Jonas Brothers fan-fiction. But, I thought it would be a challenge to write something I think is sick and wrong ROFL. Please note that I am basing it on the characters in the tv show and not them in real life because I thought that would be easier. Oh, and I'm sorry for calling Joe Joseph and ocassionally calling Nick Nicholas. I do call Joe Joseph IRL when I'm talking about them and ocasionally call Nick Nicholas. But whatever, that's not the point lol. I hope you like this story and please stop by my profile to take my poll. Do you like the couple of Joseph/Lily?

Oh, and **bold** is Joseph's answering machine. Regular is Joseph talking. _Italics_ is Lily talking. **_Bold-Italic _**is Lily's answering machine. 1234 means it's the next phone call.

**Phone Call Mayhem**

**Hey, it's Joe. Yes, the Joe Jonas. You know, attractive tall male. But I have a girlfriend, sorry girls. If this is a fan please let me know so I can change my number. Anybody else leave your message and I'll get back to you when I want to. Hey, Nick! Where's the pound key? Oh, never mind.**

_Hey Joseph! Jeez, what a great boyfriend you are. Never answering your phone. In case you have other girlfriends I'll let you know that it's Lilly. So, call me back when you have the time. Like you lots. Thanks bye!_

1234

_**Hey, this is Lilly Truscott and this is 555-675-9922. I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now so leave me a message and I'll get back to you ASAP. Yep, yep.**_

_Hey, Lilly!_ You're a great girlfriend too! You never answer your phone either even when you complain about me not. By the way, you do realize you shouldn't put your last name. You know, stalkers and the like. Not that I'm a stalker or anything. Muahahaha. cough cough. Sorry. Anyway, call me back whenever you have the time for your poor boyfriend. Bye, Lilz. Like you more.

1234

Hello?

_Hey, Joseph. Whatcha doin?_

Nothin' much!

_Are you mocking me?_

Wouldn't dream of it, dear. You are quite scary when you want to be.

_Oh, hush. You're a kajillion miles away from me right now._

Not true. Only about a- Hold on. Kevin! Kevin! Those are my socks! Take them off right now! I don't care if they were on your bed! That's not my fault! Your guitar is on my side of the room! I was not... Oh, fine, I guess I was using it! Kevin, shut up I'm on the phone with Lilly!

_Joseph?_

Sorry, Lilly. Kevin was wearing my socks.

_So I heard. Listen, my mom wants me to help with the dishes._

But, but, but Lilly!! I wanna talk to you! And I finally have a few minutes to do it!

_Stop pouting, Joseph. Although you are extremely cute when you do..._

Lilly, you don't know that I'm pouting. Maybe I'm just... Oh, I don't know.

_Listen, Joseph. I really have to go. I'll talk to you later. I like you lots!_

Like you more.

_No, I like you more!_

No, I... Hey, that's cheating! You can't hang up! I don't care if she's off the phone, Nick. I'll yell at her if I want.

1234

**Hey, it's Joe. If you're a fan let me know so that I can change my number. Otherwise, to all my friends, sorry I can't answer the phone. Right now I'm in New York and having the time of my life. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you ASAP. Hey, Kevin, I forgot where the pound-**

_Gosh, Joseph. You never, ever answer my calls! I'm glad that you're having the time of your life in New York. Wish I was there. But no, of course not. Oh, I don't know why I bother to call you. Call me back later, if you even have time for your girlfriend anymore. Still like you I guess._

1234

**Hey, it's Joe. If you're a fan let me know so that I can change my number. Otherwise, to all my friends, sorry I can't answer the phone. Right now I'm in New York and having the time of my life. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you ASAP. Hey, Kevin, I forgot where the pound-**

_Okay, Joseph. I'm sorry. I understand that you're a very busy rock star but sometimes you have to have time for your girlfriend too okay? I'm gonna go down to the beach now so call me back later. I still like you a lot!_

1234

_Hello?_

Hey, babe. Sorry for not answering; I was in the recording studio and Dad made us silence our cell phones.

_Oh, it's really no problem. Sorry, I guess I was just a bit, like, emotional today._

Like totally lol!

_What did I tell you about mocking me?_

It wasn't me! It was the purple monkeys?

_Um, purple monkeys? Joseph, are you high? Do you know what that will do to your image? Think of the children!!_

No! You know the purple monkeys. You know, the ones I'm in the band with? Ouch! Nicholas, that hurt! What is wrong with you!?

_Ouch! Joseph don't shout in my ear!_

Ouch! Lilly, don't yell in my ear! I'm a musician, I need my ears!

_Joseph..._

Youch, sorry.

_That's better. Tell Nick you're sorry as punishment._

But, Lilz, please don't be mean. Please? Please? Please?

_No pouting, Joseph. Now do it!_

Sorry, Nick. Don't laugh at me, Nick! She's an evil woman!

_Hey!_

Wait, did I say evil? I meant incredibly beautiful and perfect.

_Thanks, I guess._

You sound disgruntled.

_What is it with the word disgruntled anyway? It sounds like a pig! You know, like a pig that lost it's voice. _

Yeah, well, if you pamper a cow do you get spoiled milk?

_Oh, yeah? Um, well, if there's a comedian in a wheelchair is it still called stand-up?_

Ooh, good one, Lilz. Okay, could somebody be addicted to counseling? If so, how could you cure them?

_You suck, Joseph. I used that one last time._

I win! You didn't say one. Listen, Lilly. Don't be mad at me but I gotta go.

_Joseph! Do you ever have time for me?_

No.

_That's not very nice._

I like you lots.

_I like you more!_

No... Lilly? Lilly! You're such a cheater! You can't hang up! No, Frankie, I don't want to yell at her when she's on the phone!

1234

**_Hey, everybody, it's Lilly. Yes, the Lilly Truscott. You know, beautiful blonde. Oh, Joseph, I'm just kidding. You're the only one who ever calls my phone anyway. So, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!_**

Am I really the only one who calls you? I feel so loved that I was mentioned in your answering machine! Whoo! Oops, sorry, purple monkeys. Didn't mean to yell in your- Ow!! Nick, why do you constantly have to hit me? I feel so unloved. Oops, sorry, Lilly. Wait, I think I already said oops. I don't care. This is your boyfriend and I'm the only one who can call you beautiful but everybody can call you blonde cuz it's a fact. Wait, I mean it's a fact you're beautiful too but... Oh, just call me back. Like you lots.

1234

**Yo, DJ Danger here and I'm ready to rock the hizouse. I'm too busy to take your call right now but you're all important. Oh, and Tina, stop calling me you weird stalker. I don't want to go out with you and the phone company is almost out of phone numbers to give me. Oh, and Lily, here's your mention my beautiful blonde. Leave your message whoever it is and I'll call you back. Wait, I'm DJ Danger, ha, I'm supposed to-**

_Joseph, didn't you know there's a time limit on how long you can talk? Okay, weirdo. Anyway, you babbled in my answering machine so I'm going to babble on yours. Miley came over to visit today before leaving on tour. She mentioned Nick. I think there might be something going on between them because when I asked if she was going to see you guys she blushed profusely and said maybe. Anyway, I like you lots and lots and lots and want you to call me back as soon as you can._

1234

_Hello?_

Lilly my dear! What are you up to?

_Nothing much. What about you DJ Danger?_

Ah, DJ Danger is rocking the hizouse of course.

_You're an idiot._

But I'm your idiot.

_Nope just an idiot!_

Cry!

_Did you just say cry?_

Well, yes, maaaaybe. Why? Did I steal your line?

_No, Joseph. I was just thinking about calling the loony bin._

Oh, hold on, my mom will talk to you. Do you want to know if you can come over or what?

_What?_

The loony bin. My mom is in charge of admissions.

_Joseph! Can you be serious for once?_

Why? You were being sarcastic and anyway it's fun to not be serious. Serious is for Harry Potter!

_Shush. You're an idiot._

But I'm your idiot.

_I'm not arguing with you again._

I win!

_You do not win!_

Do too!

_Still not arguing!_

I still win.

_Ugh!_

Did you just say ugh?

_Hush you!_

Um, Lilly like?

_Yes Joseph like?_

I gotta go.

_Joseph! Come on, we never get to talk._

I'm sorry, Lilly. Listen I'll make it up to you I promise. But we gotta do sound check like five minutes ago

_Fine!_

Like you more.

_No, I like- Joseph? Joseph? You cheater!!_

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, I was originally going to make this a one-shot but I think I want to continue it. Hope you liked it and please review whether you thought it was bad or good. Don't forget to stop by my profile and vote in the poll. Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I know! It's amazing. The person who thinks it's sick and wrong and takes like two months to update her stories is updating the day after originally writing the story. Well, I really like this story and I have fun writing this. Thanks to everybody who reviewed and I'm going to respond to a couple here.

StealMyHeart4: I'm so glad you liked it! I know that it's Nick who freaks about the sock thing but I know that they all hate when they wear the other's clothes. And I thought it would be okay to take a couple liberties. ;)

Everybody Else: Thanks so much for reviewing it and I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this chapter just as much!

* * *

_Hello?_

Lilly? Oh, thank goodness you answered the phone! There's something urgent I have to ask you!

_Joseph, it's two o'clock in the morning. Can't it wait? And why are you still awake? Shouldn't you be sleeping?_

Sleeping? Whoo! Probably! I like pudding! Okay, sorry, random! Anyway, urgent question!!

_Okay, Joseph. What is it? And don't eat pudding so late._

Okay, here it is... Honest answer okay?

_Joseph, just tell me so I can get off the phone and get back to sleep!!_

All right, all right. No need to yell. It's two o'clock in the morning.

_Joseph!_

Okay, okay. Why don't you get pimples?

_What?_

Why don't you get pimples?

_Wait, what?_

Why? Don't? You? Get? Pimples?

_Joseph, remember what I said about getting high. Think of the children, Joseph!_

I'm not high. I just want to know why you don't get pimples.

_Joseph, of course I get pimples. All girls get pimples. It's only natural. I just use face cream and I'm totally not discussing with my boyfriend my facial products._

But, why are there no pictures with pimples?

_I burned them all. Joseph, can I get some sleep?_

No, Lilly. It's really important. I mean, you are seriously perfect. You don't get pimples.

_Thanks, Joseph. But I do get pimples and I'm tired so I get bags under my eyes too. I've got to go. I'll talk to you later! Like you._

Lilly!! Lilly!! Are you there? Nick, if I want to scream at my girlfriend while she is not on the phone I can!! Ouch! You don't have to hit me... You lie! I've never hit you in my life.

1234

_Joseph, what do you want?_

How do you get your hair so shiny?

_Joseph!! Can't we talk about my beauty in the morning?_

No. Why is your hair so shiny? Are you a robot?

Lilly? Are you there?

_No, Joseph. I'm not a robot. And you really not to stop watching scary movies and eating pudding so late __at night._

I didn't watch a scary movie.

_You lie. Now, I'm going to bed. Good night. Like you lots._

Lilly!! Is that no? Or a, uh, uh, yes? Lilly?

1234

_**Hey, peeps. This is Lilly and I want to talk to you. That's right I wanna talk to you. So, leave your message and I'll get back to you. Yes, you ASAP.**_

Lilly, why are your teeth so straight?

1234

Hello?

_Joseph, my teeth are so straight because I had braces. My hair is so shiny because I buy expensive shampoo. I don't get pimples cuz I use expensive face cream. I now have bags under my eyes because I have an idiotic boyfriend._

_Joseph? Joseph Jonas! Don't you dare snore! You do not have a right to sleep right now! Aagh!!_

1234

**DJ Joseph Danger Adam um something Jonas is in the hizouse! Like totally lol ily um rofl. Yes, Lilly, this is me mocking you!! Ha. I win. Why is the sky blue? Wait, um, answering machine. Right. Call me back... Wait!! No, I'll call you back when I have the time. Argh! But first you have to leave a message. Right, pound key is-**

_Joseph Adam Something Jonas you had better answer the phone. You woke me up this morning at two o'clock in the morning so it's only right I wake you up when I'm awake. Joseph!_

1234

**DJ Joseph Danger Adam um something Jonas is in the hizouse! Like totally lol ily um rofl. Yes, Lilly, this is me mocking you!! Ha. I win. Why is the sky blue? Wait, um, answering machine. Right. Call me back... Wait!! No, I'll call you back when I have the time. Argh! But first you have to leave a message. Right, pound key is-**

_Still waiting! And stop mocking me!!_

1234

**DJ Joseph Danger Adam um something Jonas is in the hizouse! Like totally lol ily um rofl. Yes, Lilly, this is me mocking you!! Ha. I win. Why is the sky blue? Wait, um, answering machine. Right. Call me back... Wait!! No, I'll call you back when I have the time. Argh! But first you have to leave a message. Right, pound key is-**

_Okay, Kevin called me telling me to stop calling because I've already woken the whole house up but if the whole house is awake then why can't I call anyway? Whatever, I don't understand the Jonas mind. Just call __me back later._

1234

_Hello?_

Hey, Lilly. You know when I asked you if you were a robot?

_Yes, Joseph. I remember, after all, it was less than twelve hours ago._

Well, uh, Lilly...

_Joseph, are you going to apologize for waking me up?_

No, I just wanted to say you never answered my question.

Lilly?

Lilly?

Lilly? You still there?

_Joseph, you are insane._

I know. The purple monkeys always say that. No, Frankie, you don't count as a purple monkey because you're not in the band right now.

_I don't even know what to say to you, Joseph._

That's okay, Lilly. I don't know what to say to you either... Lilly?

_Ain't no lie baby bye bye bye. Yes, Joseph, this is me ignoring you._

What are you singing?

_NSYNC. Why?_

They suck.

_You know, JB is compared to them a lot._

NSYNC rocks!

_Okay, Joseph._

Baby, bye bye bye

_Joseph, please don't sing that._

Okay, this I promise you I won't sing NSYNC anymore.

_Joseph Jonas! You do know NSYNC!_

Yeah, I just wanted to know if you did.

_This conversation is pointless._

Hey, I'm talking. Nothing is pointless when I'm doing it.

_I'm getting off the phone now._

No, Lilly!! Lilly!! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

_Stop begin a drama queen._

Hey! Am not.

_Are too._

Am not!

_Are too!_

Are too!

_Am not!!_

Ha, I win.

_I'm getting off the phone now._

Ha, I have to get off the phone first. You just gave me an awesome idea for a song.

_No, I'm getting off the phone first._

Nope, like you more!!

_No, I like- Joseph? Joseph? Gah, you cheat!!_

1234

_**If this is Stalker Tina how the heck did you get my number? No, you can't kill me because I'm dating your man. To everybody else this is Lilly so call me back. Darnit Joseph! Now you have me doing it! Okay, everybody I'll call you back when I have the time. Yo!**_

Ha! Ha! Ha! I win. You said it wrong too! And I was mentioned in your answering machine again! And how come you didn't tell me that Stalker Tina got your phone number? Instead you called my dad? What can he do? Well, except get you the restraining order. Oh, and change your number. Not the point! Lilly, I'm the boyfriend, I get dibs on hearing first when a stalk-

1234

_**If this is Stalker Tina how the heck did you get my number? No, you can't kill me because I'm dating your man. To everybody else this is Lilly so call me back. Darnit Joseph! Now you have me doing it! Okay, everybody I'll call you back when I have the time. Yo!**_

Why don't people every tell me anything about phones? First answering machines recording messages have a time limit now just answering machines? Anyway, I get dibs on hearing first when a stalker gets a hold of my girlfriend's phone number okay? Keep that in mind. Now, I'm getting off the phone before your phone kicks me off again. And, no, Lilly I'm not glaring evilly at the phone. Really! Like you lots!

1234

_Hello?_

Lilly? Finally you answer the phone! Will you answer my question?

_What question? You mean the one about the stalker? I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Tina. I just didn't want to worry you and anyway your dad handled it._

Oh, well, that's good. But that's not the question I wanted answered. Are you a robot, Lilly? Don't sigh, Lilly. It's an honest question!

_No, Joseph. I'm not a robot._

Yes! Man, I knew it. I'm so happy! I'm not dating a robot! Well, that would be cool. But you're better than a robot!

_Oh, that's sweet... I think._

So, how was your day?

_Good. I miss like everybody! Miley's gone and you guys are gone and my mom's going on a business trip and is going to be gone. Jeez, I feel so alone in Malibu. How was your day?_

Great. We did a sound check and started writing a song and ate at Denny's and got mobbed by girls and watched Harry Potter and oh, Nick talks to Miley a lot.

_OMJ! I know._

Did you just say OMJ?

_Oh, no, Joseph, don't be silly. Of course I didn't. No, I would never._

You did! That is so weird that my girlfriend says OMJ.

_Well, sorry, maybe you shouldn't be so perfect._

Oh, my goodness. Lilly.

_Breathe, Joseph._

Lilly! Lilly! What if I'm a robot?

_Tell me you're not serious. Come on, Joseph. I know you're the kooky one but come on!_

Seriously, Lilly. I'm so perfect how could I not be?

_Oh, you!_

Ha, I win. Listen, um, Lilly like.

_No, please, don't get off the phone! I wanna talk to you!_

We've already talked a little. Listen, I'm really sorry.

_Oh, Joseph. Fine, I'll talk to you later._

Like you lots!

_Like you more._

Nuh-uh.

_Uh-huh!_

Nuh-uh!

_Yes, huh!_

Nuh-uh! Lilly? Lilly? You are such a cheater!! And Kevin, do you all have to torment me about yelling at my girlfriend when she's not on the phone.

* * *

Okay, few questions for you readers. I'm not going to make this more than phone conversations because it's a challenge and anyway I think it's cute. But, I'm wondering if you like the idea of Stalker Tina having well a recurring role. IE, Lilly says she saw that Stalker Tina made it up on stage or something more dramatic? Secondly, should I add more people's phone conversations? Like, have Miley and Lilly talker? Or Nick and Joe talking? Let me know!

Also, visit my new Loe forum if you like Loe: Thanks and I love you so much.

**Coming next chapter: **Joe smells like a baby.

Please review and hope you loved it!


	3. Chapter 3

You guys spoke and Stalker Tina it is. Sorry for the shortest chapter yet and sorry for taking so long but it took me forever to get this chapter out. I really hope you like this story and please review. BTW, since the formatting is now screwed with 1234 means that it's the next call. Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

**_Hey yo whattup. This is DL Safety! The opposite of DJ Danger! So yeah, if you are trying to get ahold of me then you just leave your name and number and I'll get back to you when I have the time. Love you all. Bye!_**

You don't even do it right. Well, okay, maybe you do DL um Safety right but come on. You're supposed to be all rapper ish um yeah. Anyway, I was just calling to say hi and what's up and stuff. I'll talk to you later. Like you lots.

1234

Hello?

_Joe? Hi!_

This isn't Joe. This is the muffin man.

_Oh... Okay, then. Anyway, what's up?_

Nothin' much.

_Mocking me?_

Nope. Never.

_Still mocking me?_

Muahahaha. Or something. Lilly! I called earlier because I think Stalker Tina came into my house and sprinkled me with... Baby powder.

_Why are we whispering?_

I don't know.

_Wait, baby powder?_

Yeah, see when I woke up... I smelled like a baby.

_You woke up and smelled like a baby?_

Yeah. It was so weird. Why would Stalker Tina try to make me smell like a baby?

_Joseph, sometimes I worry about you. So, um, how was your day._

Well-

_Besides the baby smell Joseph._

Oh, well, we did a sound check. I got halfway done with my song. Ate at Red Lobster, got mobbed by girls, and watched Chronicles of Narnia. What did you do?

_Oh, same._

No, really, what did you do?

_Went to the skate park with Oliver._

Oliver? Oliver better stay away from you.

_Claws sheathed, Wolverine. We're just friends. But Nick and Miley..._

Yeah, it seems like there's something going on between them. Next city we're in, we'll see Hannah. Miley. Whoever the heck she is.

_Ooh, who do you think will ask the other out?_

I don't know... I'm betting Nick never gets up the nerve and so it's Miley that asks Nick out.

_Yeah, I'm not sure..._

Listen, Lilly-kins. I got-

_Yeah, I know, Joseph. It's impossible for us to have a meaningful phone conversation. I'll talk to you later. Like you lots._

Like you more. Lilly, I like you more. Thanks for the self-confidence Lilly.

1234

**London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. Hi everybody! Joe Jonas here, yes, the Joe Jonas. No not the tha Joe Jonas. The Joe Jonas. If you're a fan let me know so that I can get my girlfriend Lilly to show you what's what. If not then leave me a message and I'll call you back. Bye! Kevin, where's the-**

_London bridge? Joseph, I'm really worried about you. Well, actually I'm really worried about me. Stalker Tina has been calling me a lot. Do you have any idea who she is? Because if not then, well, I'm just really worried. Call me back as soon as you can. Like you lots._

1234

_**Build it up with silver and gold. Blagh, blagh blagh. Look, Stalker Tina just leave me alone okay? Otherwise leave a message.**_

Hey, Lilly. Listen, my dad said that he'd try to do a call tracking or something. How are you doing? Are you okay? Did she threaten you? Do I have to hurt her? Because I will. Don't worry, Lilly, I won't let anything happen to you. Like you lots.

1234

**Stalker Tina, go away. Nobody messes with my girlfriend. Okay? I'm done messing around. Anybody else leave a message while I go ask Dad about the call tracker thing... Tina! **

_Thanks for the concern, Joseph. Phone tag you're it. Call me back when you have the time. Like you lots._

1234

_Hello?_

Jeez, about time you answer the phone, woman.

_Excuse me?_

Sorry, just trying to act macho. Listen, my dad wants to know if she's called you again.

_No, it was just the once. Why? Joseph? Why? Are you going to do anything. Oh, nothing that could get you bad publicity I hope._

Cue evil laughter. Nothing much, my dear. Listen, I have to go talk to my dad. Like you lots!

_Joseph? Joseph? Joseph?!_

1234

_Hello?_ _Joseph? Why'd you hang up on me?_

Listen, Dad says he has a plan about what to do with Stalker Tina. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Although, he did say that he thinks it probably wasn't Tina that broke in to my room to put baby powder on me.

_Shocking Joseph._

Is that sarcasm?

_Cue evil laughter. Never Joseph dear._

Curse my penchant to say cue evil laughter.

_I'm bored. And I can feel my iq being lowered as I talk to you._

Thanks.

_Don't mention it._

So, what'd you do today?

_The usual. Beach. Skate park. Stuff._

Fun...

_Fine, Joseph, what'd you do?_

Oh, you know. The usual. We did a sound check and I finished the song I was writing. And we ate at Red Robin. And got mobbed by girls and watched Harry Potter 2. And Nick talked to Miley on the phone forever!

_Really? You wrote a song. Can I hear it?_

What? Oh, yeah, sure. Lemme find my guitar.

_Okay..._

_Joseph?_

Okay, I'm here. Listen, I still haven't worked out all the kinks but, um, I hope you like it.

She was his everything

When the rain pounded down

She was his everything

In the sweet summer months

She was his everything

Now he's begging her to stay

She was his everything

Will they turn out okay?

_Joseph, that's beautiful. Is that it?_

Well, see, I wrote that song but then I realized it wasn't the song I really wanted to write.

_Um, okay?_

Just listen Lilly. Please don't say anything until the end.

_Are you nervous, Joseph? That's so sweet._

Well, I just really hope you like it.

_I'm sure I-_

Everybody's heard the rhyme before

With the roses that are without thorns

But the first time I heard her name I knew

Flowers names mean different things

To each and every one

This flower's name means only one thing

So listen everyone

All flowers have thorns

You gotta watch your fingers with them

All flowers have thorns

Deadly, poisonous, and without repent

All flowers have thorns

It's taming them that are the best

When I first talked to her her voice captured me

My beautiful my gorgeous my special Lilly

Now I told you her name meant something special

But I'm not quite ready to say

All flowers have thorns

You gotta watch your fingers with them

All flowers have thorns

Deadly, poisonous, and without repent

All flowers have thorns

It's taming them that are the best

When you tame the flower you get the scent

The sweetest thing you ever smelt

And what her name means to me at least

I love you, my sweet Lilly

_Joseph?_

Lilly, I know that I probably shouldn't have said this for the first time on the phone... But, I love you, Lilly. I couldn't wait any longer to say this. Whenever I talk to you, whenever I hear your voice I get chills. I love you. I want to shout it to the world and let everybody know you're mine. My love.

_Joseph, that's so sweet. And I feel the same way. I love you too!_

Listen, the boys are all glaring at me because we were supposed to be on stage five minutes ago. But Lilly, it feels so great to say, I love you.

_I love you too!!_

1234

**Yo, this is DJ Danger. And I love Lilly Truscott! It's true. I really do. Okay, sorry, just leave a message okay?**

_Joe, something happened._

* * *

Both songs are mine and if you steal either one I will hunt you down. I swear to God don't you dare steal them. Now, I'm sorry for the cliffie but I couldn't help it. Please review because I update faster when I get reviews. xoxo Luv y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

Evil laughter like Joe's!! I guess the best way to get reviews it to put a cliffie right? Anyway, to make up for the wait last time, it was hard writing those songs okay? I'm updating after a day. Please review!! I don't like writing when I get no reviews okay? But I like updating for reviewers. Heck, flame me if you want but just review? Anyway, here's chapter four and it's the longest chapter yet. Hope you like it.

* * *

_**Thank you for calling Lilly Truscott. I can't answer the phone right now so leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can.**_

Lilly! I got your message. What's going on? Lilly, that was so cryptic you can't just not answer the phone now!

1234

_**Thank you for calling Lilly Truscott. I can't answer the phone right now so leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can.**_

Lilly, I swear if you don't answer the phone the next time I call then I'm flying down there. I mean it, Lilly.

1234

_Thank you for calling Lilly Truscott. Who is it?_

Who do you think it is, Lilly? Gosh, I leave you alone for five seconds and you go and leave a cryptic message on my answering machine. Are you okay? What's happening?

_I'm fine, Joseph. Really._

Lilly, I know you're not fine. I can tell my your voice and how you're talking. Lilly? What is it?

_It's my mom. She's really sick and I don't know what's happening. Listen, Joseph... I'm not sure what's going to happen if something happens to my mom. I mean, where would I go? Joseph, I only live with my mom and I don't know about my dad. I mean he's an accountant. I can't live with an accountant. Joseph, I would go insane. And, oh..._

Lilly, don't cry. Please don't cry.

_I'm not crying._

Yes, you are. Listen, Lilly. Everything's going to be fine. Okay? I say so and the purple monkeys say so.

_I'm just worried, Joseph. I mean, my mother may be uptight and annoying and make me clean my room. But she's my mom and I love her and I don't want anything to happen to her. And, Joseph, I can't live with an accountant who... Eats bran muffins!!_

Ouch, Lilly. Pent-up sadness is not good. Especially when you must scream your sadness in my ear.

_Sorry._

It's okay. Listen, Lilly. I promise that everything is going to be fine. Heck, if worse comes to worse you can come on tour with us.

_But your fans already hate me enough without having to see me in every picture that you guys are in._

They're just jealous. Anyway, I want to stay and comfort you but, uh...

_You gotta go? It's okay. I can handle it. I'm used to it. I love you..._

I love you too. So much, Lilly. I really love you!

_Okay, I'll talk to you later._

1234

**Thank you for calling the Muffin Man. Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I get off the stage... I mean, the uh, bakery?**

My mom's in the hospital. Joseph, I don't know what to do. Accountant, Joseph. Accountant!! Just call me back okay? ASAP please.

1234

_Hello?_

Wow, that is the biggest yawn I've ever heard.

_Thanks. _

So what's up? Are you at the hospital. Just breathe, sweetheart.

_Yeah, at the hospital. Joseph, they're not sure what's wrong with my mom. I don't know what to do. And then Stalker Tina emailed me and I'm just really stressed out and nobody's around because Miley's on tour and you're on tour and Oliver's with his mom on some super mission something in Oregon and the only one who's around that I don't despise is Jackson and I don't want to stay with him!_

Calm down. Lilly, it's going to be just fine, okay? Hold on.

_Right._

No, Mom. It's Lilly. Yes, I'll do the dishes in a bit. Well, then, tell Nick I'll switch with him okay? Lilly's going through a crisis. Okay, Mom.

_The beloved Joe Jonas still has to do the dishes?_

Ha-ha. I didn't think that you could hear that. Anyway, you're gonna be fine. I mean, I'm sure your mom is gonna be fine. And if not you can always stay with um... Or you can go on tour with Miley or come on tour with me and the Purple Monkeys. We'd love to have you along. Shut up, Nick!

_No, I mean. I have to stay in Malibu. But what should I do?_

I don't know. Listen, do you want me to...

_I gotta go... I'm not supposed to be on the cell phone in the hospital._

Okay, call me. I love you.

_I love you too, Joseph._

1234

_**Hey everybody. This is Lilly-kins. If this is for my mother then please state that in your message. Otherwise just talk after the tone and I'll call you back. **_

Hey, Lilly. Just calling to check up on you. I hope you're okay. I'm probably not going to be able to answer my phone much in the next few days; we're extremely busy. But, I'll try to answer or call you back if you leave a message. I love you.

1234

**Whattup, gs, ls and everybody else. We've been really busy lately so I'll call you back as soon as I can. As for Lilly, just breathe and I love you. That's right, Stalker Tina, I love her.**

_Hey, Joseph. Just calling to, um, say hi. And I'm doing okay. Pretty much returning your call. Um, so, just wanted to say I saw you on tv and you guys were great. I loved the cover of the song and um When You Look Me in the Eyes was great. Of course, it was just further proof that you guys are across the country in New York. But, um, listen, just call me back okay? I love you more._

1234

**Whattup, gs, ls and everybody else. We've been really busy lately so I'll call you back as soon as I can. As for Lilly, just breathe and I love you. That's right, Stalker Tina, I love her.**

_Hey, Joseph. Just calling to say hi... again. Um, well, my mother's going to be in the hospital for a while and so I talked to Miley. I'm going to be staying at her house for a while with Jackson. It sucks but since he's there alone he said he'd keep an eye on me. I think that money might've exchanged hands between Miley and Jackson but I'm not sure. So, anyway, call me back when you can. I love you._

1234

_Hello?_

Hey, Lilly. Sorry for calling so late but I just really wanted to call you back. Hear your voice, not on the machine.

_Oh, well, that's sweet. Hi. What's up?_

Nothing much. Just got back from the Awards Show. Did you watch it?

_Yeah... You guys performed great. Listen, did you get my message?_

Oh, yeah. Um, it's cool that you're staying with Jackson. Glad that somebody can keep an eye on you while I'm not there to do it. Just tell him to keep away from you though.

_Very funny, Joseph. I wouldn't go out with Jerkson if he was the last person on earth. You should know that best of all. I rant to you enough._

Well, Miley should know that best of all.

_Listen, Joseph, I love you and want to talk to you. But it's like... 2:00 in the morning and I just want to get some sleep because Miley's bed is really uncomfortable._

Okay, love you. Talk to you later.

_Love you too._

1234

Hello?

_Ha, I knew you'd answer at 3:00 in the morning._

Of course I'd answer. I'm at home and asleep.

_Oh, well, I just wanted to say that I miss you and I hope you're coming to LA soon._

Yeah, soon. Tired. Tired. Talk to you later. Love you.

_I love you more. Joseph? Joseph? Fine then._

1234

Hello?

_I love you more._

1234

_Hello?_

Hey, Lilly. What's up?

_Nothing much. What about you?_

Just rehearsing.

_As always._

Well, what are you doing?

_Just getting ready to go surfing with Jackson. He's really good actually._

Oh... Listen, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.

_Yeah, I'm fine. I talked to my dad, you know... Accountant. Bran muffins. Ugh. Anyway, I talked to him and he said he understood that I had to stay in Malibu so he's not even mad that I'm staying with Jackson._

Oh, well, that's good. Listen, I really should go and rehearse. I'll talk to you later.

_Okay. Love you._

Love you too.

1234

_**Hey, everybody. It's Miss Lilly. I'm probably at the skate park with Jackson or at the hospital. So, if you want leave me a message and I'll call you back.**_

Um, hey, Miss Lilly. Just wondering what you've been up to. I'm just rehearsing for our next concert. So, call me back when you can okay? We're coming to LA soon. So, um, I'll be able to see you. Okay, love you. Talk to you later.

1234

_**Hey, everybody. It's Miss Lilly. I'm probably at the skate park with Jackson or at the hospital. So, if you want leave me a message and I'll call you back.**_

At the skate park with Jackson? Come on, Lilly. Can't you answer the phone? Great, now I sound like I'm jealous. Because I'm not jealous. I hang out with other girls all the time. Like, um, Miley. Mmm-hmm. I'm not jealous. I like the fact that my girlfriend isn't clingy and hangs out with other guys. So, I'll talk to you later. Love you.

1234

_**Hey, everybody. It's Miss Lilly. I'm probably at the skate park with Jackson or at the hospital. So, if you want leave me a message and I'll call you back.**_

Just call me back.

* * *

Evil laughter again! You thought I was going to make something happen with them? Well, so did I. But I liked my idea so much better. I'm not telling what it is but it does involve Loe jealousy.

As for the next update: More Niley cuz I love Niley! But don't worry, we'll have proper Loe action. And the next update might not be for another week because I'm going down to Arizona for spring break and I'm not sure if I get internet there or not. So review and you'll have an update when I get back. xoxo.

Second to last: Don't worry. This is a Loe story forever.

Lastly, dudes and dudettes. Make up your mind. I get a kajillion pms saying 'add stalker tina!' 'more drama!' 'bring on the plot!' Now you're saying less drama more funny? Let's alternate huh? First two chapters funny. This two chapters, drama? lol. But whatever. Just review if you have any direction you want this story to go in.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for not updating. I really have been feeling down lately. I've decided that this is only going to be about 10 chapters and I'll only write Loe one-shots from now on. As soon as I've finished the plotlines I'll probably finish it. Please review and sorry for the short chapter. Someday I'll come back and edit it. I'm tired and I just wanted to post.

* * *

**Hey, it's DJ Danger and I'm probably busy, just like my girlfriend is always. If this is said girlfriend don't believe anything until I explain. Please, Lilly... I'll call you back. Leave a message.**

_Oh, DJ Danger you'd better be in an explaining mood when you call me back or so help me... Call me back or else!_

1234

_Hello?_

Lilly...

_Who was she?_

Lilly, please let me explain.

_Explain or so help me Joseph!_

She's an actress.

_Obviously. You were at a premiere for her movie!_

Lilly, we're just friends. Just friends, Lilly.

_Yeah, that's why you kissed her. On the lips, Joseph! You haven't kissed me, lips or otherwise, in almost two months!_

I'm sorry. Lilly, I love you. You know that right? I love you so much I can't stand it. How do I prove it to you? I'll fly out to you right now, skip a concert, to prove that I love you.

_Don't do that. You know you can't do that to your fans, to Nick and Kevin. Thank you for the sentiment but... _

Don't sound so depressed, Lilly. You shouldn't listen to the media.

_I don't listen to the media!_

Okay, I just mean that I'm totally and completely in love with and devoted to you. I'm not gonna suddenly run off with some actress who...

_Yes, Joseph? I know you obsess about her. Everybody's heard it..._

Lilly. You... I mean...

_Enough about her, Joseph._

Sorry... What do you want to talk about?

_What did you do today?_

Nothing much. Just slept in. Tired from last night when- Um, when we went to Red Lobster's.

_Nice save, Joseph._

Anyway, then we went to the park and I roller skated. I sucked at it.

_No surprise there. You can barely even stand on a skateboard._

Hey! It's because I got so distracted by how cute you looked in that tight top.

_Joseph!_

Listen, she really is just a friend. I promise, just a friend.

_Okay, sure. I believe you. I mean, I don't really have a choice since you're in Florida and I'm in Malibu._

Come to Florida then. I'll buy you a ticket here.

_I can't. Me and Jackson were going to go see that new movie... Although we'll probably see a different one now._

Oh, right. With Jackson... Okay, well have fun then.

_I'll talk to you later Joseph._

Yeah, talk to you later.

1234

_**It's Lilly. Leave a message. I'll call back.**_

Hey, Lillz. I just wanted to, ya know, say hi. Just wondered what you were doing since I haven't heard from you in a few days. Um, yeah. So just call me back.

1234

**Yo, yo, my peeps on the dance flo. Just sendin' a shout-out to my peeps! Leave a message and DJ Danger will get back to yo!**

_Nice. Just calling to respond. Sorry for not calling you since your message. What? Three days ago. I've been really busy. Oliver is back from Oregon and we've been hanging out a lot. I saw that you and whats-her-name went to see a new movie. Me and Jackson and Oliver saw it too. Hope you enjoyed it. Talk to you later._

1234

_**Hey, everybody! It's Lilly. If this is a message for Mom then call her at the hospital, room number 705. Otherwise just leave a message.**_

Phone tag. You're it. Call me back. And yeah. Me and Katrina have been going to a lot of movies and stuff together. She's really fun to hang out with. I'm glad that you saw the movie because I greatly enjoyed it. I hope you did too. Call me back.

1234

**Hey peeps! This is your very cool DJ Joseph Jonas here. If you wanna talk then leave me a message and I'll get back to you. Hugs to all the cool people with my phone number.**

_Phone tag. You're it this time. Me and Jackson and Oliver went skateboarding yesterday. They're really good. We skated way past dark. You were probably at a concert though. Does Katrina come to see you play? Oh, wait... I mean, sing? Call me back._

1234

_**Hey dudes and Dudettes. It's Lilly. Leave a message and I'll call you back. If you want my room she's in room 3000.**_

Yes, Katrina comes to see me in concert. In fact, I played guitar to a song she wrote and she sang with us on stage. She has a great voice and she can act. She's practically perfect. I'm glad that you are having fun in Malibu.

1234

**Joseph Jonas. Leave message.**

_I..._

1234

_**Lilly Truscott, soon to be ex-girlfriend of Joseph Jonas. Leave a message and no you can't have details.**_

Lilly, look, I'm sorry okay? I've just been stressed out and I know you're stressed. I'm sorry for what I said. She's not perfect. She's not nearly as perfect as you are. I love you. Call me back?

1234

_**Lilly Truscott, soon to be ex-girlfriend of Joseph Jonas. Leave a message and no you can't have details.**_

Listen, Lilly. If you wanna break up then fine. I just want you to be happy okay? If breaking up makes you happy then we'll break up. But, just... Call me back okay?

1234

Joseph Jonas.

_Hi._

Lilly! Hi.

_How are you?_

Missing you. How are you?

_Same._

Oh.

_... Anyway._

Yeah, anyway...

_Joseph I..._

Lilly I...

_You first._

No you first.

_You._

Okay. Listen, Lilly. She is just a friend. She may want more but really, I don't want more from her. Lilly, I love you, okay? I'm sorry for saying those things. I didn't mean it at all. Lilly? You still there.

_Yes._

Do you forgive me?

_Joseph, I just don't know how this is going to work. Both being on separate sides of the country and all._

We're done with the tour in a few months. Lilly, just hold out until then. Or come on tour with us. Just please, don't break up with me over the phone.

_Okay, Joseph. I just..._

I won't hang out with her anymore if you don't want me to.

_I'm not going to restrict who you hang out with._

Okay, then I'll hang out with her. Just know that I'm your boyfriend and I wouldn't cheat on you.

_Hey, listen. Jackson's calling me. We're going surfing. I'll talk to you later._

Okay, Lilly. I love you.

_Bye Joseph._

Who noticed the Jonas Brothers song references! Cookies to the reviewers who mention it.

And don't worry! They're growing apart but they'll have a happy ending. I just like their silly little insults lol.

Also right now I'm really not sure how it's going to go. I know how I'll end Stalker Tina, the Mom, Katrina, and Jackson. But if anybody has any filler then let me know. What do you want to see?

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Ha, I'm so sorry for the last chapter. I actually had to re-read it when I woke up cuz I couldn't remember it. Anyway, there were three song references and two of the three were found. First was 'Just Friends.' (I actually use that so much in real life I didn't realize the song reference.) Next (that was found) was '3000' from the song 'Year 3000.' When Lilly was saying on her message that her mom was in room '3000.' Lastly (the one that nobody saw), was when Lilly was first saying in her message she said her mom was in room '705.' The song was originally 7:05. I was fine till 7:05... Walked out the door... Blagh, blagh, blagh. Anyway, if you don't know it download their first CD.

Underlined is anybody but Joseph and Lilly. For instance, at the beginning it's Miley. Then it's Nick. I'll explain it so you should understand.

* * *

_Hello?_

Hey, Lilly. What's up? It's Miley.

_Oh, hi, Miley. What's up? I hear you're in the same city as the Jonas Brothers. Have you seen them?_

Maybe. Listen, I was wondering if you could ask Joe something.

_Sure, except whether he's a robot cuz we've already determined he isn't._

A robot?

_Sorry, never mind. What do you want me to ask him?_

Whether Nick has a girlfriend...

_What? You like Nick don't you? Ah, me and Joseph knew it. We gossip about you sometimes. Evil laugh. Not that I've been talked to him a lot lately but whatever._

Did you just say evil laugh?

_No..._

You know, you're starting to act a lot like Joe.

_Thanks I think. Hey, Joseph's on the other line. I'll ask him and then get rid of him._

Thanks, Lilly. I'll hold on...

1234

_Hello? Joseph?_

Hey, Lilly! You didn't return any of my calls. What's up?

_Nothing. I just have a quick question to ask you._

No! No, I didn't write Move On about us like everybody's saying.

_What? Move On is about us? Joseph, what are you saying?_

Never mind. What were you going to ask?

_Okay, Joseph. Anyway, um, jeez, you made me lose my train of thought. Oh, no, wait, okay, does Nick have a girlfriend?_

You're dumping me for Nick?!

_Of course not, it's not me who wants to know. And anyway Loe sounds so much better than Nilly..._

What?

_Never mind. Does he have a girlfriend or not?_

No, he doesn't have a girlfriend right now. Wait, why is your phone beeping? Is Miley on the other line?

_Yeah, got to go. Talk to you later!_

_1234_

_No, he doesn't have a boyfriend._

Oh...

_Well, are you going to ask him out?_

I can't ask him out. They don't like when girls ask them out!

_Oh, come on. You know they just say that so a million fans won't ask them out a day. Not that it works. Joseph says he still gets a ton of girls asking him out every day._

You jealous of Katrina? Come on, she sounds nice.

_Nice? She's a leech! She's stealing my boyfriend._

So make Joe jealous in some way. You know, find somebody to chase you... And stay away from my brother please.

_Again, I wouldn't go for your brother if he was the last guy on earth. Or in the universe. Or anywhere._

Okay, well. I guess I'm gonna go um, 

_Is Nick there?_

Yes. We're going to go to lunch. I'll talk to you later.

_Yeah, okay. Talk to you later._

1234

_Hi._

Why'd you answer the phone like you knew it was me?

_Because I'm psychic._

Gasp! How come you never told me?

_Did you seriously just say gasp?_

You're not used to it by now?

_Well..._

Lilly, there's something I have to tell you.

_Okay..._

See, I just... When you look me in the eyes. I catch a glimpse of heaven. I don't know... I sorta find my paradise.

_Joseph! You're quoting your song..._

Don't laugh at me! I'm the one who wrote it, I can quote it if I want.

_You're strange._

But you still love me.

_Joseph..._

It's fine. Maybe we shouldn't wear out our conversation... I'll talk to you later.

_Okay... Bye, Joseph._

Talk to you later.

1234

Hello?

_Hey._

Lilly! Hey, listen. I'm kinda busy right now...

_Was that Katrina's voice?_

No, of course n- I mean, we're just practicing a song. She's writing a song with us. It's nothing.

_Yeah, that's why you sound so guilty._

Lilly, I wanna talk but I can't.

_You know what! Fine, Joseph! Okay, so just don't talk to me anymore._

Lilly. Lilly, hold on! Lilly!

1234

_**Leave a message.**_

Lilly, listen, there's something that I have to tell you. It's really important! Please call me back.

1234

_**Leave a message.**_

Lilly, it's been two days since we last talked. Look, it's an emergency okay? I really need to talk to you. I can't tell you over the phone but it has to do with Katrina.

1234

**Hey everybody! DJ Danger here. I'm on stage right now but I'll call you after I get off-stage.**

_If you're dumping me for Katrina it's really tacky to do that over the phone. Joseph, sometimes I wonder if we can last while you're on tour... I'm going to graduate from high school and I don't want to have a boyfriend who's always touring. I'm sorry._

1234

_**Leave a message.**_

Lilly, call me back or so help me God I will fly out there. It's an emergency. Don't answer your door.

1234

_Hello? Stewart residence. Lilly Truscott speaking._

I thought you were going back home.

_Changed my mind._

What's up with you and Joe anyway? He's called Nick like ten times in the past few minutes. Right now I'm in the bathroom and Nick's out there talking to Joe... Again.

_I dunno. I mean, I thought we were almost back to normal but then he had Katrina there and he lied and said she wasn't there but I heard her voice and they were writing a song together and... I just don't know._

So that jealousy thing flew out the window huh?

_Well, I just don't think I'm that person. I can't try to make him jealous just for the sake of making him jealous. And anyway there's no point to make him jealous if we're already broken up._

No reason to make him jealous if you're already broken up? You love him! Come on, I know you want to get back together with him. So do it. Make him jealous and he'll be dying to have you back.

_Ya think so?_

I know so. And you do too, deep down. Anyway, I've got to go or Nick might just miss me. Although, probably not since he's probably still talking on the phone.

_Boys._

Indeed. Keep your head high. Talk to you later!

_Yeah, okay. Bye._

1234

Hello?

Nick, do you know if Katrina's there?

Um, I'm sorry. I'm with Miley, we're at Denny's.

I know. Katrina said she was going to see you guys but I think she's lying. I don't know what to do. Lilly's not answering her phone and...

Breathe Joe.

I can't breathe! Okay? I don't know where Katrina is. I'm worried.

You're worried about Katrina?

Nick, you know what I mean!

Yeah, I do. And I think you're going crazy.

Nick, this is serious. You've got to call Lilly and tell her.

I'm not calling your girlfriend to air your dirty laundry.

Seriously, Nick! Please!

Fine. But this is ridiculous.

Thank you so much! I'll talk to you later.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll call her. Bye.

1234

_It's very tacky to call your brother's ex-girlfriend._

It is?

_Well, no. I just like saying tacky._

Okay then. Anyway, listen... Wait, what was that?

_Somebody's knocking on the door. I'll call you back._

Lilly no! Lilly!!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the longer, and hopefully better-written, chapter. I actually wrote the first part of this chapter for Chapter 3 but I thought it fit better now.

BTW, I made a trailer for this fanfiction. It's on Youtube. Just search Phone Call Mayhem and you should find it. My name is PrincessMackenzieJ. Feel free to add me or anything. Please comment the trailer!!


	7. Chapter 7

OMJ! OMJ! OMJ! Has anybody put it together yet? If you did I wanna hear in your review! I'm like really giggly writing this chapter. I almost started crying when I was writing Katrina's lines. I know, I know... But it's kinda sad anyway. But, here it is. Hope you like it.

* * *

'_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be running so fast we can fly_

_Tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holdin' all of my heart_

_I promise it'll never be dark_

_Cuz I know... We're __**inseparable**__'_

Hello? Lilly?

_You won't get away with this._

Lilly, baby, I can't hear you. Talk louder.

_Joseph will find out what you're doing._

Lilly, what are you talking about?

_Put away the gun._

Oh my goodness. Lilly, hold on. I'm coming. I'm in Malibu right now. Don't worry; I'm driving as fast as I can. And don't do anything stupid.

_You think that Joseph will date you if you kill his girlfriend?_

Lilly, don't provoke her.

_You're the one who always called me aren't you? Stalker Tina. I should've guessed... Katrina. Stalker Tina. It just fits._

Lilly.

Shut up! I don't want you to talk, Lilly. Yeah, okay. Yeah, I'm the one that you guys always provoked.

_What are you talking about?_

When my darling would say on his answering machine. 'That's right Stalker Tina. I love her.' You should've known that would backfire on you.

_You're insane._

Maybe but you're dead.

Lilly! I'm driving. I know you can't hear this because you're obviously on speaker so I can hear that crazy girl... But Lilly I'm coming...

_Katrina, you don't want to kill me. Think about how strained a relationship with Joseph would-_

Don't say his name! You aren't fit to say his name!

_Please don't wave the gun. Katrina, everything's going to be fine. If you want, I can leave. You can call Joseph on the home phone. He'll answer. And you can tell him to come over._

No! No... He loves you. Everybody knows that. Everybody knows he loves you. He brags about it all the time! You have to be gone for him to fall in love with anybody else.

_He brags about me?_

At every meet and greet. At every concert. At every gosh-darn interview. Whenever he's asked about you... He can only say good things. He always says he loves you... Don't you pay attention!? Don't you pay attention to your boyfriend? He's loved you the whole time! He's loved you for months... Ever since you started dating. After a month, before he went on tour... That's when he first told everybody he was in love with you.

_Katrina..._

My name is Tina! And just like you're not fit to say his name... You're not fit to say my name. I don't like dead people to say my name.

_Are you going to kill me? Because if you are I'd just like you to wait._

Just stall Lilly! I'm almost there! Just a few more minutes!

Am I going to kill you? Do you think I should? You love him... Don't you?

_Yes... I love him. I love him with all my heart._

What would you do if you were in my position?

_Let you go._

You're lying! Or if you're not you obviously don't love him!

_Please don't wave the gun around... It could accidentally go off._

I don't care.

_You don't care if you get hit?_

Are you threatening me?

_No, I'm merely stating a fact._

Well, don't okay? Just shut up.

Lilly, I'm pulling up! I already called the police. They should be here soon.

What is that? What is that noise outside? Do you have a phone?

_No. I don't have a phone._

You're lying! You called your friend... That stupid boy! I'll shoot him! I'll shoot that stupid boy and you can watch him die!

_No! It's not him!_

Lilly! Katrina!

No!

_Joseph! Oh, God. Are you okay?_

Joe! Are you okay?

_You shot him. Drop the gun, Katrina. This has gone too far._

I'm so sorry.

You're still on speaker-phone.

_Joseph! Please be okay._

The police are coming... They should bring an ambulance.

_Joseph! Oh, just please be okay._

I'm so sorry.

_Get away from him! Get away..._

Don't cry, Lilly. I'm okay. Really, it's just a slight stinging sensation. But rock and roll right? What's more rock and roll than... Being shot by a crazy stalker fan?

_Joseph... Only you would be making a joke like that at a time like this. Katrina, if you walk out that door I will... You will regret it!_

Lilly... Call my parents... When I'm at the hospital... I want them there...

_Joseph, don't say that. You're going to be fine. You're using up all my minutes because I still haven't turned off my phone... But you're gonna be fine. Please._

You're still beautiful when you cry... But you shouldn't.

_I love you, Joseph._

I love you too, Lilly.

_The ambulance is here, Joseph. You're going to be fine._

Make sure they lock Stalker Tina up.

_Ambulance peoples... Um, she shot him._

No! I didn't mean to!

_You're going to be fine, Joseph..._

Call my parents.

_Okay, Joseph. Ambulance peoples, I'll drive there on my own._

Visit me soon.

_Of course. I'll see you really soon._

Love you.

_Love you more._

1234

Hello?

_Um, Mrs. Jonas?_

This is she.

_Hi, it's Lilly._

Oh, hello Lilly! It's so great to talk to you. I know that Joseph has been missing you so much! Is he there? Kevin told me that he was going to be flying down there to visit you.

_Um, Mrs. Jonas?_

Yes, darling?

_I think you and Mr. Jonas should fly down here... There's something you have to know._

What is it, Lilly? Is Joseph okay?

_Well, I think he's going to be fine. But, um... See Stalker Tina and Katrina were the same person. And she thought that Joseph was Oliver. And... She shot him._

Oh my... Is he okay? I'm flying down there now! We all are. We'll just pack quickly. Is your friend okay? Oliver? Was he there? Is Joseph in the hospital?

_Oliver wasn't here. And Joseph's in the hospital. I was just finishing things up here and then I was going to go visit him in the hospital._

I'll see you there soon.

_Bye, Mrs. Jonas_

Thank you for calling me.

_He asked me to. But I would have anyway._

1234

_Hello?_

Lilly?

_Joseph, why are you calling from the hospital? I'm on my way there... You should be resting or something._

I just wanted to make sure you were on your way.

_Yeah, I should be there in a few minutes._

Lilly?

_Yeah?_

Will you bring me Starbucks? I asked the doctors but they said I couldn't-I mean, they couldn't get it for me.

_Are you asking me to break hospital rules and buy you Starbucks?_

Maaaaybe.

_No. I'll see you in a few minutes._

I'm in room 807.

_I'll see you soon. I love you._

I love you more.

_I love you more._

I love you more... Lilly? Ah, so we are back to normal.

1234

_Hello?_

Hello? Lilly?

_Hi, Mrs. Jonas. What's up?_

I'm wondering what room number Joseph is in.

_Oh, he's in 807._

Fine. We're here.

_Okay... Um, bye?_

* * *

Don't worry! This isn't the end! I'll probably have two or three more chapters of phone calls and then the last chapter will be an epilogue. I haven't decided whether the epilogue will be phone calls or not.

OMJ! I just shot Joseph and I feel horrid. Like I just wrote that part. I never planned on that. Oh, God! Joseph, please be okay! Please, please, please!! (cries)

BTW, (you can skip this if you want I guess)...

But I'm really happy. Because I was actually writing a movie script and it had a girl being held at gunpoint... Calling her boyfriend and putting it on speaker. And I knew the background music would be 'Inseperable.' So just sorta imagine the Inseperable song (or better yet, turn it on) while you're reading.

Please review! xoxo

BTW, trust me. And if you have any questions please tell me because next chapter Lilly is calling Miley and explaining everything. So, if you have any questions I'll answer them in the next chapter.

Don't forget to go comment the trailer!!

And sorry for the long note lol.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so I'm so sorry for not updating. I've just been busy and had no inspiration. I assumed that you guys would rather have something that's worthy than just have words thrown together. I mean, I got stuck because they're in the same state so they can't really talk on the phone. I opened up the document every day and only today did I really get inspiration. Here it is though, hope everybody liked Camp Rock. If not then go away. D But you can read this chapter first.

* * *

Is it true?

_How'd you even know I answered the phone?_

Because the phone stopped ringing. Don't change the subject. Is it true? Nick just got a call from his parents and he left and they aren't answering their phones and the media is asking me how I feel and I just want a solid answer!

_So Nick is coming?_

Lilly...

_Okay, Miley. Okay, gosh. Yes, Joseph got shot._

What?

_Ouch._

Sorry for yelling in your ear. But, seriously... He did? By who?

_The girl you thought sounded nice._

No!

_Yes._

Katrina?

_Well, Katrina isn't the name she goes by._

You're confusing me.

_Welcome to my world._

Lilly...

_Okay, Katrina was Stalker Tina._

You were jealous of Stalker Tina?

_Hey! I didn't know she was Stalker Tina at the time._

Did anybody?

_Yeah, Joseph did. That's why he was hanging out with her so much to confirm his suspicion. He was just trying to protect me. _

Ah, gag me.

_Shut up. _

So you in the hospital right now with him? Is he okay? Is Nick there?

_Wow, somebody's obsessed._

Shut up. No I'm not. Just the media is asking.

_Oh, yeah, okay, if you say so. They haven't asked me._

You're there. He's there. Right?

_No, he hasn't made it to the hospital yet. Neither has the rest of the family. And I'm standing outside the hospital right now. No reception in Joseph's room._

Oh. Well, listen.

_Don't worry. I'm dating a rock star. I'll talk to you later._

Tell Joe I said hi.

_Yeah, yeah. Go jam or go onstage or do the dishes or whatever you have to do._

Do the dishes?

_This is Joseph we're talking about._

What?

_Got to go. Talk to you later._

1234

Hello?

Hello? Joe? Is that you? Are you okay? Are you dead?

Um, no? Maybe? Oh my gosh! Why didn't Lilly tell me? Oh, Nick, this is horrible.

Ha ha ha. You're so funny I forgot to laugh.. What room number are you in?

Firstly of all, you just laughed. And secondly of all, I've only changed rooms three times in the past two days. Right now it's room number 6 on floor M.I.N. Yeah, Lilly was right.

What?

Sorry, Lilly just said that my room numbers often resembled our songs... Or our album release dates.

Okay then. Anyway, we're just pulling up. And hey, Lilly!

What? I didn't turn into Lilly either...

Lilly's standing outside the hospital.

I know. She was calling Miley.

Ooh, how is she? Have you talked to her? I haven't really had a chance to talk to her since I sorta left her at Denny's. Speaking of which that probably wasn't the best way to handle that.

And you call me a bad boyfriend.

I'm not her boyfriend!!

Yeah, okay, anyway. I have not talked to her. Ask Lilly. I'll see you in a few minutes.

1234

_Hello?_

An interview please! Just a word.

_Dude, how the heck did you get this number?_

Please an interview and I'll tell you everything you want to know.

_Um, no. Sorry._

1234

Hello?

Joe? Can we interview you, please? We'll pay you big bucks!

I really need to talk to the nurse's about blocking the calls in this room.

Joe? Joe? Please?

1234

_'Loe?_

Hey! Where are you?

_I'm at Burger King, stalker._

Oh...

_Yes?_

Well...

_What? I'm sort of waiting to order._

See, there's a question I have to ask you...

_Yes?_

How many kids did you want to have?

_WHAT??_

Mom was wondering.

_Tell your mother it's none of her business._

That's what I told her.

_And she said?_

She hopes it's more than four.

_I'm hanging up now. I'll see you in a few minutes._

Wait, Lilly! Okay, fine. Bye. Even though you're gone now. Love you?

_I love you too._

You're still there... Lilly? Lilly? Lilly? Can you hear me now? Bad. Okay, see you soon.

1234

_Hello?_

Will you bring me Starbucks?

_What did the doctors say?_

They said that according to hospital rules... They can't leave the hospital to get me Starbucks.

_You're lying._

How did you know?

_Because the doctors told me that you're not allowed any Starbucks._

You're all conspiring against me.

_Yes, we are. I love you._

Love you too.

1234

_Hello?_

How are you?

_How am I? Or how is Joseph?_

Both.

_Come on, Miley, don't laugh. It's a valid question. I'm fine, just a bit worried. And... Well, I'm just... About Joseph... Anyway... Well, he's doing fine. He's just... Sleeping I think. I came down here to get some fresh air._

Oh... What about you? Are you okay?

_I'm fine._

Uh-huh.

_Seriously. Totally. I'm like completely fine. Totally._

You're lying. What's up?

_See, I'm just wondering how it's going to go after Joseph gets out of the hospital. I mean, the doctors said that he should be fine. They've canceled their tour and he's going to have to take it easy but he's going to be fine soon... I just wonder what's going to happen then._

You and Joe are going to wait for you to graduate from high school and then you're going to get married and have beautiful children that every parent in the world will envy and wish that their children were that beautiful. And then you're going to be old and in rocking chairs.

_You think so?_

I know so. It's your destiny.

_My destiny? Really, Miley, think of the children. Being high is so bad for your image!_

Wow, you're just hilarious. I mean it... You and Joe... You're like the couple that everybody wants to be.

_That's just cuz Joseph is hot._

Well, there's that. But, your relationship is so perfect.

_To the outside world!_

Name one problem with your relationship. And I mean a real problem. Everybody argues and gets jealous. You two... Lilly, you two are perfect for each other. Honestly...

_Listen, I better go. He's being really over-protective right now and I don't want to worry him._

Lilly, don't ruin a good thing...

_I don't know, Miley... I'll just have to see what happens._

Breathe. And don't do anything rash. Do you want me to fly over there? I mean, I could only stay an hour or two but I will totally fly back there to be with you if you want.

_No, I'm okay. Thanks for the offer. I don't you to... Ya know, miss a concert or anything... Because of silly ole me. I'm just gonna... Go back up to the room. I haven't really left the hospital. I'm kinda scared. I mean, Katrina's in jail right now but... She still scares me._

Well, there are lots of people to protect you and who care about you. I'll talk to you later, kay?

_Sounds good. Talk to you later._

Tell Joe I said hi.

_Shall do... Bye, Miles._

* * *

Review please. I hate people who put my story on alert but don't review. If there is one thing that would make me stop writing, that is it.

Now, this is almost the last chapter. Next chapter will be the last chapter with phone calls. Then chapter 10 will be epilogue. It's been such a great ride... I'll miss you guys so much! Be sure to put me on author alert so if I write any more Loe stories you'll be able to read them.

OMJ! I just got great inspiration for the next chapter. I'm going to put a poll on my profile asking what you want to see... So go answer it please!


	9. Proceed

Be angry at me all you want. I don't care. I got what I wanted and that's enough for me. I meant, btw, that I'm deleting this chapter in like twelve hours but people commented on it so I'm not going to delete it. Just

**PROCEED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	10. Chapter 9

People are mad at me. I don't care. Be mad at me all you want. Don't want to read it? I don't care. Forgive me for wanting reviews. NO! Don't forgive me. I'm not saying sorry. Anyway, second to last chapter. This one is phone calls. Next one will be a mix of phone calls and regular. Hope you love. PLEASE REVIEW! It's been a good ride.

BTW, remember. _Italics is Lilly. **Bold-italics is Lilly's answering machine. **_**Bold is Joe's answering machine. **Regular is Joe. Underline is another character that will be specified. And an introduction. **Bold-underline is another character's answering machine.**

* * *

_Hello?_

Hey, um, what's up?

_Nothing... Just driving._

Oh, um... Where are you driving? I mean, I don't mean to be... But you just... I thought you were coming straight... I mean... Um, yeah, I don't know what I mean.

_Joseph... Joe. Listen._

That sound bad.

_It's not bad. It's not- Um, I just... I don't... Joe, you got shot because of me. You got. Shot! Because of me. If I- If you hadn't been- If we hadn't been dating. Joe, you wouldn't have been shot. And I'm sorry I couldn't say this in person. I'm so sorry. But, I don't want it to be my fault. I don't want you to think that you have to choose between me and your fans. I don't want you to have to think about every word that comes out of your mouth because of your fans... I want you to be able to-_

What are you talking about?

_I'm not worth it, Joe. This whole thing. This whole relationship. It's not worth it. For you. You shouldn't. I'm sorry._

Lilly. That's, quite frankly, the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You are worth it. You are worth it and I love you! I love you, Lilly.

_Joe. Oh, gosh, Joe. I'm so sorry. Please, just, go back to life? Okay? Go back to... The way you were. The way your fans want you to be? I'm so sorry._

Lilly! Lilly! That is not- Lilly?

1234

_**Hey, this is Lilly. I'm probably not in the mood to talk... So, just leave a message. And maybe I'll call you back.**_

Lilly, this is ridiculous. You can't just drop a bombshell like that. Then just hang up on me and... Not answer the phone! Lilly, you are worth it. You are worth it because I love you. Is it better for me to... To be what the fans want me to be? No! It's better to be who I am. And who, and what, I am is in love with you! I-

1234

_**Hey, this is Lilly. I'm probably not in the mood to talk... So, just leave a message. And maybe I'll call you back.**_

Darn time limit. Anyway, I- I- I don't even remember what I was going to say! So, just, Lilly... Call me back, please?

1234

**DJ Danga here. No interviews. Not even a word. If you know me call my parents or brothers or something and get my room number. No cell phones in the hospital.**

_It's not a bombshell. This is better. Joe, just please believe that this is better..._

1234

**Heeeeeeeey. Miley Stewart here. Just chilling. Um, I can't come to the phone right now. So, leave a message and I'll call you back?**

_This is horrid. You told me, and, I dunno. I was stupid and I don't think. And... This ridiculous. _

1234

_**Lilly T. here. Um, I'm probably busy packing. I'll call you back, maybe. Thanks for calling, babes!**_

What is going on, Lilly? Jeez, you can't just drop a bombshell on me like that and then not answer your phone. What is wrong with you? Oh, Nick is calling me. Call me back or I'll call you back. Anyway, talk to you later.

1234

Hello?

_Miley?_

Oh. My. Gosh. What is going on? All that I know is that Joe is hysterical because he thinks you're going to go off yourself or something. And you-

_I'm not going to off myself._

Well, good. But seriously, what are you packing for? What are you doing?

_My father eats bran muffins._

Are you going insane? Seriously, are you okay?

_I just told you, Miley. I'm going to go live with my father. I mean, my mother just isn't up to taking care of me right now; she's still weak from the hospital. And I'll just finish high school there, graduate. Something._

What about Joe?

_Miley, he got shot because of me. It's my fault that he got shot. It's because of me! If he hadn't been dating me his fan, Katrina, she wouldn't have... Miley, this is all my fault, it's horrid. And I'm going to fix it now. I'm fixing it by breaking up with him._

What did I tell you about ruining a good thing?

_Miley, seriously. It's better for him this way. I don't want him to have to worry about the fans anymore. I'll talk to you later okay?_

Lilly? Lilly? Ugh, I see what Joe says about you HANGING UP!

1234

_Um, hello?_

Ha! I knew that calling from my mother's cell phone would get you to answer!

_Gosh, Joseph! Don't you dare scare me like that again. I thought she was calling to tell me that you had died in your sleep or something! What is wrong with you?_

Sorry, Lilly, I didn't know that you even still cared.

_Don't be stupid. I told you that this is about you, not about me._

Now, actually, I've never heard that before. Normally it's the old cliché, 'it's not you, it's me.' Glad to know that you're not like the other girls.

_Joe..._

Why are you calling me that now?

_What?_

Joe. You're calling me Joe now instead of... Mother, father, dearest brothers. Could you leave the room so I can talk to Lilly? Yes. Now would be great. Yeah. Anyway, why are you calling me Joe now instead of Joseph? It's like... Like you're trying to separate yourself. It's like, like you're trying to be just another fan. Lilly, this is so stupid I can't even stand it.

_See, that's the thing, Joe-Joseph, if you prefer. I know it's stupid. I know that I should just give it up, go back to the hotel room, and let us have our happily ever after. But does anybody really get a happily ever after, Joseph? Look at my mother. She was in the hospital for three weeks, stress, the doctor said. Probably from having to take care of a teenage girl... Alone. Look at Miley's dad. He has to take care of her and Jackson alone because her mother died._

Lilly...

_Joseph, does happily ever after exist?_

Of course it exists. And I wish you were here so I could show you that happily ever after, of course it exists. I mean, you can't see it. You can't see air either, but you know it's there. You breathe it every day, you smell it. Happily ever after is the same thing. You can't see it but you feel it's effects every single day.

_But you don't feel it's effects! You heard what Katrina said. About how you were always talking about me. And that's something that, as a celebrity, you shouldn't do-_

Who says?

_Your fans! And your fans are the world to you-_

If they're the world, then you're the universe.

_Stop. With the cheesy lines already!!_

Don't have to scream in my ear.

_I'm being serious here and all you can do is some STUPID pick-up line!_

I'm being serious too.

_I just... I want you to go back to the way things were. Back when your fans meant more to you than anything else._

Where is this coming from?!

_Just... _

You went on the fansites again, didn't you?

_No!_

You're lying.

_I mean, it's a valid argument._

If they're real fans then they'll be happy for me.

_But should you force them into happiness for you? Or should you gradually make them 'be happy?' Joe-Joseph, think about it._

I did. See, unlike some people I could mention, I'm confined to a hospital bed and can't really MOVE! All I can do is think. And, Lilly, I think that you are being ridiculous. Lilly.

_Oh, Joe... Don't. Please._

Come back. Come back. We can talk about it okay?

_Joe..._

You know what? I didn't... I didn't get shot because of you. I got shot for you-

_Oh, and that's much better. Thank you, Joseph. That just.. means the world to me._

I'm not kidding. Okay, I'm trying to be serious here. Lilly, I know. Don't think that I'm not aware of what my fans think. Lilly, when I met you... Well, when I met you for the first time as yourself... Not dressed like a guy. But when I met you, I looked into your eyes. And I thought, 'this is the kinda girl who's worth it.' And you are worth it. You are worth every single thing. Lilly, if I could go back, right now. I would get shot for you again. When Katrina was there, with that gun, my heart stopped.

_Joe, stop, please._

No! Lilly, my heart stopped! I couldn't think about anything happening to you. It killed me to think about what would've happened if I hadn't been there. And I would get shot for you, by some crazy stalker fan, every day of the year. I would do anything to keep you from getting hurt. I guess the cliché is right. Love makes you do the craziest things. And I don't mind being crazy for you. In more ways than one.

_Joe. Joseph._

Lilly, if it makes you happy to not come back. If it makes you happy to think that you are doing some great thing by breaking up with me, then don't come back. But, Lilly, just give us a chance. I know. Baby, I know. But what we have. Lilly, that's not just something to throw away.

_Oh, gosh, Joe._

Listen, I probably should go. My nurse is giving me an evil glare because she says my pulse is jumping around or something like that. I don't know. But just, think about it, okay? I love you so much.

_I'll be there, Joseph._

You mean it?

_... Yeah. I'll be there soon._

* * *

Review please.

Ah, Joe is so sweet! I cried, seriously, when I wrote his lines. I'm such a sap. It was just so sweet!

Whoo! Longest chapter yet.

Please put me on Author Alert because I'm going to be writing some more Hannah Montana stories and maybe a few Camp Rock ones. You'll like it.

Thanks to xxiamarockstarxx and Miss Lyss for all the support while writing it. I wasn't sure about the part with the fans, thought it was mirroring real life arguments too much, but they encouraged me to do what I thought was best with the story.

Hmm, as I was writing this I realized that Lilly acted a lot like Miley does in the series... Hmm, I'm weird.

And also this was really fun to write because I was sorta imagining myself as each of them and I just felt major emotions. That's where the all-caps and stuff came from. I felt I couldn't accurately express it otherwise.

Lastly, if you have msn messenger why don't you add me and we can chat? My email's on my profile. Just tell me that you're from fanfiction(dot)net.


	11. Chapter 10

I'm so sad! It's the end! I love you all and will miss you. Please go on my profile (after this chapter) and vote in the poll I just put up over whether you want a sequel, prequel, or not. Please enjoy this!

* * *

"Would. You. Stop. Already!" Joseph looked at Nick as Nick finally lost it and shouted at him.

"Rawr!" Joseph said in a playful voice, not losing his grin. His family should be happy that Joseph had contented himself to bounce on his bed. He was ready to get up and do cartwheels, although, the nurses had vetoed that saying he would rip out his stitches. But Joseph didn't care. Nope, he didn't care not one bit. The only thing he was concerned about was that if he ripped his stitches he'd be in the dratted hospital longer and without Lilly.

"Joseph, you've been taught since you were two not to jump on the bed," his mother finally said and he pouted at her. She just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm not jumping. I'm bouncing," Joseph said matter-of-factly and everybody looked up at his childish tone. He didn't care. He couldn't care about anything right at this moment. Lilly was coming back. Lilly was coming back! And she should be here- Joseph looked at the clock underneath the tv- any second!! Joseph bounced a little harder on the bed.

"Is this the... John-as room?" The voice was joking, light, the complete opposite of the speaker's emotions.

Joseph looked up at the door, his eyes lighting up as he heard the voice. "You came back?"

The light bounced off her lip-gloss as she shyly smiled. She didn't want to discuss this with his parent's or brothers in the room but, seeing as how they hadn't moved an inch, she probably would have to. "I said I would," she whispered.

"Oh. Get out!" Joseph snapped at his family, pointing his finger towards the door. His family left the room, grumbling the whole way.

Lilly took a deep breath before approaching the bed. "What am I doing here, Joseph? Why am I here?"

"I dunno. Why are you here?" Patting the bedsheets, Joseph gave Lilly a puppy dog face. She smiled and climbed up next to him, burying her face in his shoulder. She knew that she shouldn't do it. She knew that she was getting in too deep. She would never be able to leave if she didn't back away... But he smelled so good.

"I love having you in my arms," he whispered.

Lilly snapped upwards and looked at him warily. He sighed and leaned back, away from her. "Joseph. Convince me."

"Convince you what, sweetheart?"

"Convince me that I'm not letting you convince me that I'm not making a mistake."

"Huh?"

Lilly laughed and leaned her head lightly against his shoulder for half a second before sitting back up. He breathed out slowly as he tried to keep himself from making any sudden moves. "Tell me that I made the right choice by coming back. Spout more of your pathetic pick-up lines?"

They both giggled and Joseph sighed, hoping that they would be back to normal. He didn't know why he had been bouncing in happiness earlier, they weren't nearly clear yet. "Okay. Okay. I can do this... Did you know... The average woman uses up approximately her height in lipstick every five years?"

"Really? Oh, wow, that's um.. A lot of lipstick!" Lilly laughed and reached over to hold Joseph's hand. "Okay, um... Okay, okay, I remember one. Did you know... Almost 9,000 couples each year take out marriage licenses and never use them?"

"That one can't be true! Why would you-?" Joseph stopped and smirked at her. "We wouldn't be like that. No, okay. I'll think of one... The longest kiss on record is 417 hours."

Lilly raised her eyebrows and then smirked back. "We wouldn't be like that either!" They both cracked up and Joseph rubbed her fingers lightly.

"Don't leave again?"

"You still haven't convinced me."

The tone was light again but the tension in the air was thick.

"Okay... Would you like the truth? How I really feel?"

"That doesn't sound good..." Lilly hesitated but then nodded. "I want the whole truth."

Joseph nodded and then licked his lips. "Okay, fine. When I first met you, the first real time, I already told you. I looked in your eyes and thought that you were worth it. You didn't even talk to me. I mean, not really. You said hi. Lilly." And the way he said her name made her melt. She opened her mouth to say something but he put his finger over her mouth.

"Anyway. What? We got locked in the dressing room and you finally talked to me." Joseph and Lilly smiled at the memory. "You looked... So beautiful-" Joseph's voice broke in laughter. "-while you were yelling at me. Telling me that it was all my fault we were locked in there. I just... I looked at you and, oh, wow. The memories are coming back."

Lilly leaned her head against his shoulder and he put his head on top of hers. "Lilly, I remember when we first started dating. I remember what everybody always said. What... What the fans said about you. And you, you just brushed it off, I knew you would. I've... refrained from dated girls I didn't think could handle it before. But, I knew you could handle it. And you did."

"Joseph-" Joseph leaned forward to give her a gentle kiss on the lips, silencing her.

"Our first date. Do you remember?"

Lilly laughed and Joseph continued. "All the photographers and the fans and the haters! But all I could do was look in your eyes. And then... Gosh, was our- I mean... Was the start of our relationship really not that long ago? I mean, it seems like, I dunno. We met, we dated, I went on tour, and then I got shot."

Joseph leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Please believe me, Lilly. I would get shot again for you."

Lilly leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "I hate you."

"I know, sweetie."

"I really honestly hate you."

"I hate me too sometimes."

Lilly suddenly laughed and kissed him. "I love you, though."

"I love you too."

"Joseph-"

"Did I convince you?"

"You know what? Yeah... Yeah, looking in your eyes convinced me. Besides the fact that I don't think the uh, fans would like it if I broke your heart?"

"Oh, they would love that. The chance to mend my heart?"

"True," Lilly whispered. "Happily ever after?"

"Happily ever after," Joseph agreed. Faintly, from outside the hospital room, Joseph and Lilly were sure that they heard cheering. Joseph and Lilly though, looking into each other's eyes, were caught up in their own little world.

* * *

_Loe?_

Hey babe!

_Joseph. What, uh... What are you doing?_

Thinking about you.

_Ha-ha. You're hilarious. What are you really doing?_

Nothing. Just watching One Missed Call with the purple monkeys.

_Oh, isn't that that scary one?_

Yeah. Nick is scared out of his socks right now and pretty much is jumping at any noise. Boo! See?

_That was evil._

I know. Wasn't it?

_Did this conversation have a point?_

Oh, sweetheart. Do any of our conversations have a point?

_True. How are you feeling?_

Sweetheart, I'm feeling fine. Really, I don't even feel it anymore.

_What does the doctor say?_

He says that I shouldn't be feeling it. I mean, it has been- what? Six months? What month is it?

_I should probably be offended considering that I graduated last month!_

Oh, right. What month is it?

_This is me rolling my eyes. It's July, idiot._

But I'm your idiot, baby.

_Maaaaaybe. _

I can't wait the seven days.

_I can't either. But we're going to have to._

Speaking of which...

_Yeah?_

Um... What's your birthstone?

_My birthstone? Um, I dunno... Uh, it's, um... It's an aquamarine._

Hmm.

_Why?_

Hmm?

_I said, why?_

Yeah, I know. I heard you.

_You're evil!_

I know. Hey, babe, I'll talk to you later okay?

_Fine, evil one. I love you._

I love you too, sweetheart.

* * *

"What do you think?"

Nick raised his eyebrows and bit his lower lip. "No. I don't like it."

Joseph sighed and looked down at the ring. It was gorgeous, truly it was. But it wasn't her. "You're right."

"Hey!" The two younger boys looked over at Kevin as Kevin suddenly yelled.

"What?" Joseph yelled back.

"Come here!"

Joseph sighed and jogged to the other end of the store where Kevin was standing. "Wh-" Joseph gasped as he looked where Kevin was pointing. "Kevin."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Kevin snorted. "Okay, Joseph."

"It's gorgeous," Nick muttered from where he was, next to Joseph.

Joseph nodded. It was gorgeous. The band was silver, shiny in the display case. On the top was a heart-shaped diamond and on the sides of the band were little hearts, alternating between diamonds and aquamarines. And, looking at it now, he realized that this was Lilly. He looked around for a salesman and then nodded. "I'm taking it!" Joseph yelled in happiness!

* * *

Hello?

_Hey baby._

What's up?

_I-_

I can't wait to see you!

_Okay then._

Seriously.

_Okay then._

Can't you say anything else?

_Yeah. See?_

You're hilarious.

_Wait, what time is it? Are you onstage?_

No... But I should be.

_Get off the phone! I'll talk to you later! Love you lots._

Love you more.

* * *

Lilly tapped her foot, waiting impatiently for Joseph to get off the plane. She had been waiting impatiently for an hour already and just wanted him here already. She couldn't believe that it was already the end of their mini-tour and he was hers for a full six months before their next tour.

"I told you we should've come an hour later," Miley said sleepily from where she was reading a teen magazine that had the headline 'Niley:Fact or Fiction?' on it.

"Shut up," Lilly snapped and tapped her foot harder. She couldn't believe that Miley could act so non-nonchalantly about all of this. Lilly was so anxious to see Joseph and she felt that Miley should be happy about seeing Nick.

Hearing tons of girls scream, Lilly stood on her tiptoes and grinned as she saw the familiar black curls. "He's here," she whispered, something suddenly caught in her throat.

"Lilly!" Lilly rushed towards her name, clearing her way through the piles of screaming girls and threw herself in his arms. It was the first time they had really shown the public how they felt about each other, besides words. She was kissing him with all the passion that had been pent up in the month since she had graduated and when she had seen him a month ago it had only been for two or three hours. "I missed you," he whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back.

"Lilly... Oh, Lilly."

"Not here!" Nick suddenly whispered and elbowed Joseph in the side but Joseph shook his head.

"Lilly, I love you so much and you deserve so much better but I'm going to do it now anyway because I'm selfish."

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked as Nick and Kevin both sighed and began clearing a little circle around them.

"Lilly. Lilly Truscott. I love you. I love you with all of my heart. When I'm away from you I wanna die. I can't think of myself with anybody else. And I die thinking of you with anybody else."

Lilly gasped and her eye's widened as Joseph suddenly knelt down on one knee on the dirty airport floor.

"I, uh. Whenever I think about you, I smile. When I look in your eyes, I just... I lose it. I love you, so much, that I can't even stand it. And I wanna make you mine. I want you to be my wife, until the end of time. Or until you get tired of my annoying fans and divorce me, whichever comes first."

Tears filled Lilly's eyes as he was talking and she laughed quietly, amused by the fact that he could make even a marriage proposal funny. She could see flashes of light as photographers tried to take pictures, chattering from said annoying fans.

"Marry me, Lilly. Make me the happiest, luckiest, and hottest guy alive!"

Lilly giggled again and then smiled. "Yes, Joseph Jonas. I will marry you. I will-"

Then he laughed and took her hand in his to slip her ring on her finger. As she looked down to admire it, he swirled her around in his arms. He breathed out a sigh of relief and kissed her, unaware of the clapping and cheering from the people standing around.

"Lilly Truscott! Joseph Jonas deserves better than you!"

Joseph suddenly half dropped Lilly and twirled around, his eyes flashing.

"Joseph?" Lilly asked and Joseph took her hand in his, pulling her up next to him.

"Who said that?" Joseph asked, his voice dangerous.

"I did." The talker was a teenager, obviously unaware of the dangerous tone of Joseph's voice. She thought that instead he had determined the error of his ways and was going to marry somebody who 'deserved him.'

"Listen up, this is for everybody," Joseph's voice shook in rage as he addressed everybody and the photographers took out little notebooks to record every word. "I love Lilly Truscott. I love Lilly Truscott with all of my heart. I would like to let the fans know, right now, that I love you guys too. I will always love every single one of my fans, even those who don't support me like they should.

"But, I will **not** stand for your hatred of the things I love anymore. I have stood by and not said anything, been the better person, while you guys... insulted every little thing that I loved. But I'm not going to stand by while you guys... do that anymore. I love my fans and I would never do anything to hurt them. But I will not stand by anymore. Nick and Kevin stand by me and Lilly."

Nick and Kevin nodded and stood on either side of the couple. The crowd gaped as Miley suddenly sidled up between Lilly and Nick. Nick smiled at her and Joseph continued. "We will cancel our tour. Because we don't wanna play for fans, excuse me, not-fans who don't support us." Joseph's smile was cynical as he looked at the crowd. "So listen up, Lilly Truscott means more to me than anything. If anybody doesn't deserve the other it's me who doesn't deserve her. Because, dating me, she gets stuck with all of my unsupporting fans.

"Don't do it. You might just be the cause of the cancellation of a tour. And believe me, the wrath of our fans... Pretty harsh."

Lilly smiled at Joseph and walked beside him as they began walking out the airport.

"Same with me," Nick said quickly and held up Miley's hand, before walking quickly out of the airport with her.

Lilly and Joseph laughed before walking hand in hand out of the airport. Lilly was happy that she took a chance... A chance on happily ever after.

* * *

Oh. My. Jonas. The readers who only read K stories are so lucky because while I was writing this I was tempted to bump it up to M lol. Or at least T. But, I refrained and instead I'll just write a xxx Loe one-shot and leave this for all you K readers.

BTW, all the facts, as far as I could tell on the internet, are true!!

As for the birthstone I just gave her Emily Osment's birthstone cuz I couldn't find Lilly's dob.

I was going to make it longer, chronicalling their marriage and children but I'm going to leave it at that. Let me know if you guys want a sequel about that. Let me know!!

My heart is pounding. I'm so sad it's over!!

**_Thanks to anybody who's ever reviewed!! I LOVE you all!!_**

Please review again. It's been a good ride.


	12. Sequel Information

Hey everybody! Princess-MackenzieJ here!

So, I just wanted to let you know that I've decided to write a sequel and _maybe_ a prequel. I haven't decided on that yet. I might just write a bunch of Loe one-shots leading up to Phone Call Mayhem.

Anyway, so I'm going to be doing a youtube trailer for it. Go to youtube, my channel is on my page or my name is princessmackenziej. Feel free to subscribe so that you know when I post it lol.

The title of the sequel is going to be 'Mayhem is a 6 Letter Word.' So I hope that you guys will all read it when it comes up. I have half of the first chapter written... Please if you guys have anything that you guys want to see or don't want to see (ie Niley) then let me know in a review or a private message. I want your guys' input because this is going to be long.

And also, I've had somebody who submitted one of my chapters word for word and I've since had it removed. I will not take to you plagarizing my story. I worked a long time on this story and yeah, I'm not going to let you guys steal it. I would prefer if you didn't take the idea but whatever. I can't stop that. Just tell me? I guess. I've wanted to take people's ideas before and morph them. But just tell me?

Anyway, so yeah, watch out for the sequel and put me on author alert because I'll have lots of Loe one-shots coming up.

xoxo

**TEASER:**

_"Lilly…" Joseph took a deep breath as he looked deep into her eyes. "Lilly, I do."_

_"And do you, Lilly Truscott, take Joseph Jonas to be your husband?"_

_Lilly's lips opened slightly and she looked away. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry! Joe, you're just… Not the guy for me… Me and Nick have been dating for a few years. Well, ever since we met actually. Sorry, Joe. Sorry Miles!"_

_"How could you?" Miley asked, tears filling her eyes as she threw down her bouquet and looked at Nick._

_Kevin snorted. "Oh, come on, Babe. It's not like you have been 'pure' for him."_

_Nick's mouth went wide._

_"What is going on?" Joseph asked softly, his mouth open in amazement. The world is going_

"Mad!" Joseph sat up quickly in bed. "Oh, wow… That was some dream." Joseph looked around but nothing was out of the ordinary. He smiled as he looked at his nightstand. There were two pictures on there. One was a shot of him and his three brothers and the other a candid shot of him and Lilly. They were looking into each other's eyes, not caring about anything else in the world.


End file.
